


V is for Vega

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Jack [21]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: A-Z, Biotics, Drinking, F/M, One-Shot, Short, jega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: At Shepard's Citadel apartment, the drink is flowing and Vega's bold, drunken questions may have landed him in some pretty hot water...





	V is for Vega

**Author's Note:**

> This one's been written for months but I wouldn't let myself post it before "U" was written and posted... and now I can't wait anymore. There's an extended (NSFW) version that I'll probably post in a couple months. 
> 
> References to "J is for Javik" and "S is for Shower/Shore Leave"
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack leaned against the bar, nodding to Miranda who had announced she was heading to join the dancing after they settled their… disputes.  She sipped at the last of her whiskey then grabbed the bottle to pour another drink.

“Pour me one of those, Bella.” Said a slurred voice from behind her.  The drunken marine clattered his glass down on the bar and leant over to catch her eye.  She smirked, still not feeling remotely drunk herself, “Sure you can handle it, Muscles?”

He chuckled and held the glass up, meeting her eyes, “I can take whatever you got, Jack.”  There was a twinkle in his eyes that made Jack grin wider, so she poured him a drink. 

“So, you wanna tell me how far down these tats go?” he asked, boldly. 

Jack turned her body to face him, making sure to pull her jacket open just a little as she moved, subtly, to show him more of her skin (as if that could be possible).  He looked – of course he did – and she saw his eyes follow many of the lines and patterns down past her belt, to the exposed skin of her hips.  She sipped her drink as she watched him, unable to deny her smile. 

She avoided the question, “I heard you arguing upstairs... about the possibilities of biotics.” She kept her voice cold and it brought his attention back to her face.

“Well uh… yeah.” He stood up straight and puffed out his chest just a little, “Muscle’s the best power you can have.  Commander agreed with me.”

“Course he did, he’s a soldier.” Jack retorted, darting her eyes to the Boy Scout who was dancing with the new human Spectre, Ashley Williams, “And his girl’s a soldier.  He doesn’t know the real possibilities.”

Vega swayed and his brow furrowed, “What d’ya mean? Shepard’s fought with the best biotics in the galaxy, he’s seen first-hand the possibilities!”

Jack stepped toward Vega, just a hair’s width between them, her face so close to his.  He froze for just a moment, like men often did with her; unsure whether they were about to be kissed or killed.  Jack turned her head, finished her whiskey and smirked, keeping her voice low. 

“Come find me later, Vega.  I’ll show you the  _ real _ possibilities of biotics.  And you can see up close and personal how far  _ down _ my ink goes.”  She lingered a moment. Vega licked his lips then gulped.  Jack placed her empty glass on the bar and left him there, moving into the kitchen to join the dancing nerds.

 

**1 hour later**

“In my cycle, humans like you would have been boiled and eaten for your insolence.” Javik cursed, swaying on the stool.  Jack had now become used to these anecdotes, he’d hardly shut up the whole time about how humans had been punished ‘in his cycle’.  She poured another set of shots and slid his toward him, finally feeling drunk, but he was much further gone than she felt.

“Keep taking, four eyes,” she interrupted him,slurring “Maybe it’ll keep you conscious long enough to beat me.  Cheers.” She picked up her shot and held it out for him to clink his against it, then waited.  The prothean’s eyes wandered down to the next drink and he grumbled, “I will… not be bested.” Jack noticed two of his eyes closing, the other two threatening to follow suit.  He jerked awake and grabbed up the shot, bearing pointed teeth as he raised the glass, “For my people!”

He leaned back as he drank - so far that he toppled backwards off the stool hit the floor.  He didn’t get back up.  Instead, he began to snore.  Jack smirked and stood up.  She threw back her shot, licked her lips and grabbed the almost empty bottle as her prize.

Then she heard applause from behind her.  She turned her head to see Vega clapping those thick, callous hands together, smirking, “How many people you out-drank tonight, Tats?”

Jack shrugged and looked around, “At least a 50,000 year old prothean and an obnoxious baby krogan.  Maybe a few others.  Tali’s gone, Garrus went to bed… So turns out most of my old, galaxy-saving crewmates are nothing but a bunch of lightweight pussies.”

Vega chuckled, moving forward a few steps, “ _ Dios _ .  Never known someone so  _ pequeña _ put away so much booze.”  

Jack noticed he was slurring less - he’d sobered up since they last spoke – had he maybe eased off the drink in preparation of whatever she had planned for him?  The thought made her grin and she gestured for him to follow her to the bar in the small room. 

“There’s another couple drinks left in here,” she held up the bottle for him to see then moved behind the bar to grab another set of glasses – tumblers this time.  He eyed her and sat on the stool. She added ice, then poured them half each of what was left – it barely covered the ice cubes but it was enough. 

She then took a slow sip and watched him.  She wondered if he was really serious or if he was all talk.  This would be the teller.

Vega mirrored her movements but drank quicker, almost finishing the small amount in one mouthful. He was still quiet and so they remained in silence for a long moment while cradling their drinks.  Jack would have thought he had chickened out – if not for that lingering look.  He watched her just as intently as she watched him, and his purpose was the same – he wanted to see if she was serious.

“‘Got a passed-out prothean on my couch!” Shepard had stuck his head around the door from the kitchen and was grinning at them, clearly shitfaced, “You two got a bed for the night?”. 

“I’m sure we’ll find somewhere, Loco.” Vega didn’t miss a beat in his reply and it made Jack grin wide from behind her glass. 

Shepard giggled like a little kid and bid them goodnight, being pulled by the arm from a very flush-looking Ashley Williams. 

With Shepard out of sight, Jack caught Vega’s eye again.  Again his expression mirrored hers.  She finished her drink, so did he.  She put her glass on the bar, so did he.  She moved to the end of the bar, and he got up and moved to her, grabbing her waist and pulling her against his firm chest, leaning toward her lips…..


End file.
